The subject matter herein relates generally to power cable assemblies.
Power cables are used for many applications, including charging of electric vehicles. Power cables typically supply high voltage for power components, such as a charging device. As such, the power cables incorporate safety features to prevent electric shock in case of failure or misuse. For example, some known power cables incorporate a ground fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) circuit in the power cable. The GFCI circuit cuts power in the case of excess current flowing from the “hot” line through the ground instead of through the “neutral” line. However conventional power cables having GFCI circuits are unable to withstand high short circuit currents. The GFCI circuits of conventional power cables fail when used in high power applications, such as those used in electric vehicle charging devices. For example, the circuits may have problems with arcing, which may damage the circuits.
A need remains for a power cable capable of withstanding high power short circuit conditions.